Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to engines and engine systems, for example.
Discussion of Art
A multi-cylinder engine may be operated to produce a relatively low amount of exhaust emissions. However, the reduction of exhaust emissions may create an increase in fuel consumption. Similarly, an engine may be operated to consume a relatively low amount of fuel, but such operation may cause an increase in exhaust emissions. Thus, balancing fuel efficiency with lowered exhaust emissions may prove difficult, particularly during certain modes of engine operation.